Hilarity Ensues: Part One
by Junky Scorpion
Summary: This is what happens when you're easily amused. Our first fic here on FF.net! Be nice, and keep in mind that anything goes! the guys are on the run from insane fangirls and Mary-Sues, and it's a full-out fight for their sanity! Will they ever pair up?
1. In Hiding

Okay, let's introduce ourselves, and get you familiar with what's going on with this fic. We are the Junky Scorpion writing group, and are made up of three yaoi fangirls (but we're not insane, we promise!) Cree, Brit-chan, and Rave. We agree on a story idea, and each one of us takes turns writing a chapter. Then, we post it. The fun part is that we never know what the others are gonna write, so it's fun toadd to it each time!

Rave: I'm first for Chappie One! So here goes! I own absolutely nothing, (coughs), and I don't claim to be anyone special.

* * *

**Chapter One: In Hiding **  
Crouched in the corner of a dark alley, Yami strained to listen for the high-pitched squeals he was all-too familiar with: fangirls.

But not just any fangirls, these were a unique breed: they were allergic to yaoi, and had only one mission: to find, strip, and glomp any bishie they could find.

And right now, their Pharaoh-hunting game was at full throttle after three hours of dodging lipstick and ribbon through the arcade.

It had been when Yami had taken Yuugi out for lunch and then to the mall. Unfortunately, his favourite store, Hot Topic had been crowded with countless numbers of girls who had come for the new shipment of Good Charlotte CD's. Yami didn't even notice them behind Yuugi whilst they looked for new matching belt chains and wristcuffs. Then, before he knew it, Yuugi was tied up with hot pink and lavender ribbon, and was being carried away by a group of pigtailed fangirls.

Upon reflection, Yami knew it had been a stupid idea to try to chase them down- they had ended up chasing him, and leaving Yuugi in the arcade. As worried as Yami had been before, he was confident that Yuugi had untied himself and gotten home safely; this had happened too many times before.

Yami winced, his rear sore from sitting on the ground for so long, and stood up. He kept his head down in case they turned around and checked again.Suddenly, he heard footsteps.

"Crap!"

* * *

Rave: Heeheee! Now it's someone else's turn! yippee! Click the button at the bottom if you care! 


	2. The AYFA

Here's another chapter! yay! (beams) this one's written by Cree (Rave has uploaded it for her), so enjoy her contribution to the insanity!  
DISCLAIMER: Nothing owned, are not Takahashi-sama. Finito.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The AYFA  
**  
Just asYami was about to make a break for it, a girl ducked into the alley. She gagged in disgust as she picked pink string and ribbons from her hair. She wore a black shirt that read _Don't piss me off. I'm running out of places to hide the bodies_. Her pants were khaki cargo pants with enough pockets to run a tailor out of his money. (Think Kyo from Fruits Basket!) Her hair was short and  
went a little past her shoulders, her skin the same shade as Isis'. 

"Someone really needs to send those idiots to the nearest insanity ward. Now."

She looked up and noticed Yami, blinked and the groaned. "Not  
again. This is the fifth case this week."Yami raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean""My name's Cree and I'm apart of the Anti-Yaoi Fangirl Association or AYFA. We track down fangirls allergic to yaoi and make sure the couples are not put with those they don't want. In short, we're the ones protecting the Yaoi boys from the canon girls and Mary-Sues." "O-o-o-o kay..."

Someways away, Mariku was wondering whether or not the Apocalypse had come and no one told him. He and his angry Hikari were perched up in a tree located in the center of the park with fangirls in pink below. They'd shown up mysteriously when they were out on a date and...well...

"Malik! You're supposed to marry Tea!"

"Nu-uh! It's Isis!"

"Eeeww! Incest much!"

"Shut up!"

Malik only kept staring at his motorbike. It was a bright fluorescent pink due to the mob. Mariku presumed it was shock.

"Yo!"

A short 14 year old whistled from the ther side.

"Hey girls, check this out!"

She whipped  
out a picture of Anzu kissing Mai.

Not wise.

"GET HER!"

* * *

Whaddya think so far? these are short chappies, but well..(shrugs) life is busy! So leave us a note, and comment! No flames will be taken, and your head will explode if you try to flame!  
Have a Nice Day. 


	3. Escape?

Ok, I'm Brit, and this is my chappie! Yay! Alrighty then, lets go!

Disclaimer: (do I have to? other members nods heads alright, fine, I don't own it, and probably never will, although I have a brilliant plan to take over KaibaCorp, it involves, Microsoft and copyright infringements…

* * *

"Hey hop on, before they come back!" Malik and his Yami, eyed this girl strangely, she was sitting on Malik's motorbike, which is now completely pink-free, but she was wearing a pink shirt that said "You'll do for now" and a jean skirt, with pink Phat Pharm shoes. She had blonde hair. She looked like a fangirl, but she obviously wasn't.

"What do you think Mariku? Is she a fangirl?" "I don't know, but she looks better than that mob." Mariku and Malik climb down from the tree and cautiously head over to the girl.

"Hurry up, I have to get back to the AYFA headquarters, I don't have all day!" The girl shouts, as she revs up Malik's motorcycle. "Hey how did you unlock it?" The girl just rolls her eyes. "I'm an lock expert, now just get on, we have to go get you two cleaned up back at HQ. Oh and I'm Brittany, call me Brit."

Malik gets on the back of Mariku's bike, still not being completely trusting of the girl. She revs up one more time and takes off. Mariku is barely able to keep up. But they make it back to head quarters.

Meanwhile, somewhere downtown, we find Ryou and Bakura eating in a nice Italian restrant. "Ryou why are we here?" "Because you need to get out of the house more oft-" his sentence was cut short as he looked up. Bakura saw his eyes grow wide and turned around. "Oww! My eyes! To much girly-ness!"

"RUN!" They take off running, bumping into many people, causing lots of accidents, and not even apologizing. But who has time to apologize when your running away from crazed anti-yaoi fangirls? They ran for their life. Not looking back, afraid of what they would see.

* * *

Ok, there's my chappie… but I was wondering, what about fanboys? Isit more than just an acronym for coordinating conjunctions? Well Review while I ponder fanboys…

side note we are pro-yaoi, this is for our confused reviewer


	4. I Woke Up Naked in a Squishy Room

Rave: been a while, ne? I'm baaaaaaack! And I brought a friend! (pulls a Kuriboh out of pocket).

Yami: it's so…

Rave: KAWAII! I know! (snuggles it)

Kuriboh: Kuri kuri kuriiiii! (trans: "Rave doesn't own YGO, never will- thank Ra!)

**

* * *

****Chapter Four: I Woke Up Naked in a Squishy Room**

Yuugi sat alone in a room filled with stuffed animals, pillows, and fuzzy pink decor. His eyes felt like they were on fire because of the heavy scent of j.Lo Glow perfume. Amethyst eyes closed briefly in an effort to clear his mind, and strained to hear bits of the conversation next door, where the girls were plotting his demise.

"...change his outfit..."

"...Yami...belt collar...hiding..."

"OH MY GOD REALLY!"

the squealing escalated into a screech that made Yuugi wince in pain. It couldn't get any worse than being tied up in sickening shades of pink, and dressed in...

He suppressed a violent shudder.

...nothing at all.

Bending forward in an attempt to hide his naked lower half, Yuugi hoped that he could slide down to the floor and get to the scissors the mob had foolishly left on the floor after they had cut the ribbom to use on him. Wriggling to the other side of the overstuffed bed, he inched closer and closer to the edge.

With a soft thud, the teen landed on the squishy pink carpet. Turning over onto his stomach, Yuugi wormed his way across the room, holding his breath as he passed the perfume table, until he reached the silvery tool lying on the floor. Picking it up between two fingers, he managed to slide the blades under the ribbon binding his wrists, and slice it open.

Once he had freed himself, his nect objective was to sneak past the other room without getting caught...

Stepping into the hallway, Yuugi was surprised to see that outside the "torture" room, it was comparably bare and colourless. the hall was unpainted; lit by one single lightbulb that had started to go dim already, and the floor was cracked sheetrock that was badly weathered.

Yuugi wondered how much rent was for this place. to his right he discovered the door open, and many voices echoing through the hall. His only chance to escape was to take a left.

And that end was cloaked in complete darkness..

* * *

Rave: wheeee! I'm doing this in the last 2 minutes of school. x.x (dies) fast! laters! I think Cree's next. Clicky the button-thingy at the bottom-y! 


	5. Minus Ten Degrees

**Hilarity Ensues: Part One**  
**By: Junky Scorpion

* * *

**

**Authoress' Notes:  
****-cackles evilly- My turn!**

Disclaimer: I owneth nothing except myself. **

* * *

Cree rounded the corner and pointed to the Game Shop. "This is your place, right?"**

Yami nodded. "Yes, that's where Yuugi and I live. His gramps isn't here right now, thank Ra. He'd have a heart attack."

_"Exactly." _

If Yami hadn't been an almighty pharoah, he'd have jumped more than a foot in the air when a voice came from Cree's watch. Rolling her eyes playfully, she flipped out her watch and a face appeared in thin air. She was tall, had silver hair, and caramel skin with liquedy brown eyes. She wore a light purple sweater and blue jeans.

"What's up, Mew?"

_"I've been dealing with a hyperactive Kitsy, that's what." _Mew rolled her eyes. _"Anyway, concerning this assignment. Since it's been so many breakouts, this is a live-in assignment."_

"WHAT!" Cree yelled. "A live in assignment! Have you lost your damn mind!"

"Live-in?" asked Yami.

"It means that we have to stay here and monitor everyone. In other words, you're stuck with me and whoever else is here." Cree was glaring at Mew. "Why in God's name does this have to be a live-in? I hate repeating high school!"

Mew sighed. _"Like I said, there have been too many fangirl and Mary-Sue outbreaks lately, especially here. There are two more agents here, however. A---" _A beeping interrupted her. _"What's this? Omigosh!" _She looked up. _"We have a hostage situation. A teenager named Yugi I believe."_

Cree shivered, suddenly. "Um Yami, is it just me or did the temperature drop 10 degrees ---- in summer. Uh, Yami?"

The said former Pharoah looked extremely pissed. "You mean those demons took **my** Hikari hostage!"

_'Oh shit...'  
_

_

* * *

_


End file.
